This invention relates to an integrated flow path block for storage, delivery, and mixing of a plurality of reactants, and more particularly to such a flow path block having a measurement chamber for determination of stopped flow reaction rates in the mixture.
The mixing of a plurality of reactants rapidly and thoroughly is often desirable. The mixed reactants may be utilized as one ingredient in a subsequent mixture where a precisely measured amount of the mixture is required and/or where addition of the reactants singley into the subsequent mixture is undesirable. Rapid and complete mixture of a number of reactants is required when the purpose is to measure reaction rates within the mixture. One such technique commonly used to measure reaction rates is called stopped flow spectrophotometry. In this technique the measurement of optical absorption versus time is the basis for rate determination. Alternate means of measurement such as fluorescence, electrical conductivity, etc., may be used.
When engaged in the study of the kinetics of chemical reactions in a solution the capability for mixing all of the reactants rapidly is of primary importance. This capability sets a lower limit on the time interval for the solution to travel from the point where mixing begins to the point of measurement. This is a determining factor in the resolution of the measurement system. This time interval is defined as the dead time of the mixer, and extends from the time when initial contact is made between the plurality of reactants to the point in time at which first measurements may be made.
Normally a precise flow volume or stopped flow measurement device requires positive flow stopping means. Generally a drain valve is necessary in conjunction with the positive flow stopping means. Input valving is also a general requirement as the reactants are transferred from reservoirs storing the reactants to drive syringes preparatory to causing flow to the mixer from the drive syringes. An apparent need exists for an integrated flow path block for containing amounts of the reactants, delivering the reactants to a mixer, mixing the reactants thoroughly and rapidly, and delivering them to a means for subsequent use which may be a means for measuring reaction rates in the mixed solution.